


theater drabble

by ilikepie1079



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;D, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anxiety, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Theater - Freeform, and michael's a tech guy, boyf riends — Freeform, but im warning everyone, i'll try so hard to include arson bros and pinkberry, jeremy's a theater nerd, mostly - Freeform, pretty much, so is christine, this is mostly a meremy fic, until senior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie1079/pseuds/ilikepie1079
Summary: mostly a collection of short drabble about the squip kids being theater geeks.that's really it? I don't know what else to say....





	1. jeremy/michael 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i never update with confidence so here's something that i hope to just work on while i have a huge bouts of writer's block.  
> it's just a collection of little drabbles on jeremy being a huge theater geek and michael falling into that world.  
> i don't know what this is going to be but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knows?  
> chapters will be pretty short  
> it's all just me writing with brief editing so it's "quality content"

They met freshman year in drama class.

Michael had taken it only for the performing arts credit because he couldn’t play an instrument, sing, or hold a real argument. And all the other drama classes were full, so naturally, he was bumped into Acting 1 because why not just make his social anxiety worse by having him perform in front of a class of people.

Jeremy had taken it because theater had become a staple in his life. Ever since he got a really good role in seventh grade, he had become addicted to the world of theater. He lived and breathed soundtracks and for every moment on stage. He happily charged into Acting 1, with Acting 2 on his list for second semester.

Michael had trudged into the black box with an aura of darkness surrounding him. He chose to sit in the back of the four rows of chairs near the doors. His headphones were secured around his ears instantly, and the music was already blaring within them as he settled down into the chair.

Jeremy had skipped in, buzzing to start the course. His spot was the first row, any seat along with it, due to just wanting to impress the teacher. He had flopped down in the seats with a small amount of clumsiness and opened up his copy of the recent script he had been working on. The small booklet was thoroughly marked up, with folded pages and writing within the margins.

They didn’t look at each other.

They never said hello.

For days, it was like that.

During that time, Jeremy met Christine, a fellow theater geek. She was spunky and playful and knew every reference that came from Jeremy’s mouth, making her _perfect_. _She was sweet and kind and had pretty eyes that widened in happiness whenever they started talking about any play or musical._

The first time Michael had shown potential was on their first assignment. It was to act out a “typical” day in class on your own with a provided desk and seat. Students could take the liberty to add any events to the ones provided. Jeremy remembered holding the list and reading all of the points fifty times that day.

  * _Enter class_


  * _Take a seat_


  * _Move seats_


  * _Acknowledge a friend_


  * _Take notes_


  * _Ask a question_


  * _Whisper to a friend_


  * _Exit class_



Jeremy already had a hundred different ideas.

Christine and Jeremy practiced with each other, also sharing ideas for monologues from the up and coming fall play because auditions were practically right around the corner. They spent hours in each other’s basements, going over things thousands of times so when the day of the performance came around, they were completely ready.

Michael had put it off last minute, writing up an outline for the scene two nights before and trying to quickly memorize the day before. He was shaking and nervous when he walked into class. His stomach dropped when Mr. Reyes announced it was the start of these small performances and that they measured like a test in the grade book.

He asked for volunteers.

Christine’s hand shot up faster than anyone thought a hand could.

Her presentation was spectacular, as everyone expected. Her devotion to theater was never unnoticed by the class, so her impressive acting skills really weren’t a shock.

A few people presented after her, all lacking skill in comparison to Christine.

The students that really didn’t take the class seriously shone through, as well as the enthusiastic _bad_ actors.

Jeremy went up.

Michael was enraptured as soon as he stepped foot on the makeshift set. His attitude and posture all differed from everyone else. He had scuttled in, instantly eyeing the seat, and shot into it with his head down. Michael’s head tilted and he adjusted his glasses. This kid’s performance was pretty accurate to how Michael was.

_Hm, maybe theater kids aren’t that bad._

The boy looked down at the desk, quickly unzipping his bag. He hesitated and looked up. “You’re talking to me?” His voice was soft, vulnerable and high-pitched. Michael didn’t mind it, even though he _hated_ people with really high voices. “I-I-okay! I’ll, um, move. Sorry.”

The kid stood and hopped into the other chair available, looking around. His face changed from fear to recognition as he stared at an invisible person. “I thought you were sick!” Then the kid laughed, a small, twinkling little laugh. He wheezed slightly when he did. It was kinda _cute_. “I’m so glad you made it to class.”

The rest of the performance included note-passing, a stuttered out an answer and a quick exit.

So, Mr. Cute Freckles could act.

“Nice work, Jeremy,” Mr. Reyes praised.

Okay, _Jeremy_ could act.

There were a few more people after that. They really dulled in comparison to Jeremy. Their faces bland or their movements forced; they looked like puppets on strings, being held and told where to go and what to do without any feeling. Michael almost passed out in boredom.

Jeremy rode an anxious high before and after his presentation, his hands shaking and his mouth being unable to stop from beaming. He couldn’t help but feel proud of what he did. Every move was perfectly according to plan and every action was perfectly timed. What could he say? He wasn’t too shabby.

His stomach had finished rolling when the antisocial kid from the back of the room stood up to give his performance. He was still bustling with nerves and happiness, but when the boy walked into the performance space, Jeremy’s nerves dropped.

This kid walked into the space cautiously, looking around at an invisible classroom before frowning and choosing a seat. The movement looked so casual. So normal.

Not “scripted”, for lack of a better word.

Jeremy was entangled into whatever this was.

The kid flopped down in the seat, pushing his headphones on his ears and scrolling through his phone. It was like that for a second before the kid fell to the ground. Well, that wasn’t an accurate statement. He looked like he had been pushed, _without anyone actually pushing him_.

Jeremy blinked. _How-? That’s not possible._

“Dude, what the hell?” The boy’s voice was accusatory, his face filled with anger. “What’s your deal?” He stood, brushing his arms and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I didn’t even want to sit there anyway.”

He walked to the other chair, hands in his pockets, eyes downcast and frown evident on his face. He sighed as he sat down and rested his arms on the table. He looked bored, tired, and very disinterested. He actually rolled his eyes at some invisible conversation that was around him.

Then, he blinked and looked up towards the door. His eyes followed an unperceivable figure to a non-existent desk beside him. “Glad you weren’t late. You would’ve gotten a detention. No-Ah-Stop arguing with me. I’m positive Ms. Green would’ve given you one. Yeah, whatever. Shut up.”

Jeremy continued to watch, wondering if his eyes were actually betraying him. This kid was _good_ , like _really good_. He acted like no one else and so naturally. He was so comfortable and moved with ease.

When the boy exited the set, Jeremy snapped his head over to Christine. Her mouth gaped and her eyes were wide.

“That was excellent work, Mr. Mell,” Mr. Reyes stated.

Christine and Jeremy locked eyes and had the same epiphany.

_We need to get him into theater._


	2. meetings!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short update! I'm tired and still in love with this fic idea!!!  
> -also it may be released out of order so when I "finish" this I'll post an order of the chapters  
> -yeah I know I've been really dead  
> -it's tweleve o'clock in the morning and I have school tomorrow.  
> -yes im fucked
> 
> (P.S. people that aren't theater kids lowkey don't know how to write theater? Like auditions are such a secluded thing and people don't normally see others audition? Also, there is mainstage shows and rep shows? Most schools have a rep theater class (some have mulitple and not to be rude, but they're often the not as great shows) which is a huge ordeal and to get in you have to be really good. The rep shows span from musicals to plays which are two VERY different things. Freshmen are lucky to get in when they audition-especially women because of how the art world works. Freshmen are also very lucky if they are cast in a mainstage.  
> And I guess though, it depends on the theater department. I'm involved in a very rigorous one with an amazing drama teacher that I would love to brag about but our school has the money as well as the numbers.  
> just, if you have any questions about theater, HIT ME UP!!! I'm a wealth of knowledge since I've been involved with that stuff!!!)  
> [P.P.S fuck my authors note is longer than the actual chapter RI P]

 

“Hey!”

Michael looked around, wondering who the mysterious voice was calling for.

“Michael, right?”

Michael blinked and spun around which caused his headphones to move off his ears. “Uh-?”

Standing right behind him was the kid that did amazing on his monologue and _holy shit he has really pretty eyes if you’re looking at him really close_ along with the bright and peppy girl that so has an acting career because she’s very talented.

“Your name is Michael, right?” The girl inquired, her voice bright.

“Um, yeah?” Michael responded, unsure of what the duo wanted.

“We have acting together,” she stated, sounding like she was trying to jog his memory.

“I know,” Michael blurted and he wondered if that statement made him sound like an asshole. Yeah. They probably think he's an asshole.

“Great! I’m Christine,” the girl beamed and held out her hand. Michael looked at it hesitantly before weakly shaking it.

“I’m Jeremy,” the boy spoke, also holding his hand out. Michael realized how sweaty his palms were when he grasped Jeremy’s soft hands.

_Shit._ “I’m Michael,” he stated, not thinking _again_. “Which you already know.”

Jeremy and Christine both cracked smiles along with a few soft chuckles before Christine hummed, “Are you trying out for the fall play?”

Michael blinked. “Um..”

“You really should,” Christine continued. “You’re scene was amazing, and Jeremy and I both agree that you should so join the theater program.”

“Thank you?” Michael’s awkwardness was definitely apparent.

“Please, try out,” Jeremy added. Michael’s heart swooned for his eyes once again. “You’d make it in. After I saw your scene I honestly thought that you deserve a position in Rep.”

“Rep?” Michael inquired.

“Repertory Theater class,” Jeremy explained. “You try out and it’s a limited class, but it’s the best of the best.”

“Jeremy and I are auditioning for it in December,” Christine added. “You should audition for that, too.”

“Um, well, thank you so much,” Michael couldn’t stop his cheeks from burning. “You guys were both awesome. I’m going to guess you guys have been acting for, like, years.”

“Thank you!” Christine beamed. “I’m pretty proud of how it went.”

“I was super anxious about it,” Jeremy stated. “And there are definitely some blocking things I could’ve worked better but y’know it was the best performance I could give.”

“Wait, theater kids have anxiety, too?” Michael’s question was out of his mouth before he had time to filter it.

“Uh, yeah!” Christine laughed. “I almost vomit before every show because I get so nervous.”

“I have general anxiety and I used to have really bad stage fright, so I’m practically dead during show week,” Jeremy said.

Michael’s heart fluttered. _They aren’t pompous assholes._ “Wow, I just thought you guys were completely fine.”

“Oh no, we just learn how to use anxiety in better ways,” Christine replied. “I use mine to go over blocking and choreo while Jeremy uses his for more line and song memorization. I like movement more while Jeremy likes polishing the details.”

“I’m invested in the meaning behind the words, Chris,” Jeremy huffed. “It’s an art to be able to interpret the script.”

“That art’s called theater,” she poked fun at Jeremy snidely.

Michael checked the time on his watch. “OH! Um, I’m sorry. I gotta go. Thank you for the compliments. You guys were better but thanks.” Michael waved as he turned and walked away. Christine and Jeremy grinned as they waved back at him.

_Did I just make...friends?_


	3. junior year mainstage pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another very short chapter but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ALSO IT"S OUT OF ORDER I WARNED YOU ALL
> 
> THIS IS JUNIOR YEaR AND NO THEY AREN'T DATING YET buT THEY GOOD FRINEDS
> 
> (i wrote this one night while waiting for the cast list of the show I just recently closed...so rip)

The list was coming out tomorrow and Jeremy couldn’t sleep.

His adrenaline had been kicked up to fifty times the normal amount, causing his heart to race, his eyes to remain wide and his muscles to itch for movement. He no longer felt comfortable in his sheets and longed to run a marathon, but also  _ sleep _ .

He hadn’t slept well for the whole week due to the anxiety over auditions and then over callbacks. This was a nightmare. He had been surviving only on coffee, constant anxiety and Michael’s excitement. 

His detachment from reality made its peak as he started another episode of a podcast he’d never watch again. He started at his ceiling, the words becoming mush as he imagined the future.

He walked to the cast list taped on the black box doors. His name wasn’t written.

His stomach flipped.

He walked to the cast list taped on the black box doors. His name was written in the chorus.

His stomach flipped. 

He walked to the cast list taped on the black box doors. His name was written beside the main character’s, Seymour. 

His stomach flipped and then churned.

He knew he wasn’t going to vomit, but  _ god  _ he was close. 

The images continued to loop in his mind until his eyes were heavy and his body was utterly exhausted, the adrenaline in his veins finally subsiding. 

His phone vibrated and Jeremy surfed it out from under his pillow, hissing at the brightness. 

 

**Micoo**

**(1:53 am)**

 

hey, go to bed. stop worrying about the cast list. i know you’re going to get what you want.

 

**You:**

 

h ow did you know ?

 

**Micoo:**

 

; ) I know you dude. go to bed. I love u

 

**You:**

 

i love you too. thanks. can you tell my anxeit y to knock it off?

 

**Micoo:**

 

@ jer’s anxiety. stop it. let my boi rest. 

 

**You:**

 

omg. im cured

 

**Micoo:**

 

;DDDDDD

 

**You:**

 

didnt yo u sit in on auditions?

 

**Micoo:**

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**You:**

 

dont be coy

 

**Micoo:**

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**You:**

 

do you know the cast list?

 

**Micoo:**

mmmmmmmmmmmmayyyybe

 

**Micoo:**

 

im not gonna tell you tho. it would ruin the surprise

 

**You:**

 

o m g michael

 

**You:**

 

dont spoil anything i need to see it before anythign

 

**Micoo:**

 

wasn’t planning on it bud ;D

 

**You:**

 

om God i cant sleep even more  now 

 

**Micoo:**

 

don’t worry. you have nothign to be afraid of. it’s gonna be fine. remember it’s just a cast list.

 

**You:**

 

thats really cryptic

 

**Micoo:**

 

;D

 

**You:**

 

stop

 

**Micoo:**

 

alright im actually going to fall asleep so please watch a long youtube video and close your eyes. just sleep a little okay. It’s going to be fine! 

 

**Micoo:**

 

also, u wanna get to school early so you can see the list?

 

**You:**

 

no definitely not. i’ll be fine.

 

**Micoo:**

 

-.- really?

 

**You:**

 

okay. yes please.  i need to see it as soon as possible

 

**Micoo:**

 

i knew it

 

**Micoo:**

 

night <3

 

**You:**

 

night <3

**Author's Note:**

> check out With Confidence! my real fic that takes a lot of time to write!!
> 
> tumblr:  
> be-more-musical
> 
> twitter:  
> starr_chiild
> 
> if you want more content


End file.
